


strange relations

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ginny Weasley is a Little Shit, Post-War, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Ginny Weasley is every tabloid reporter's nightmare.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	strange relations

**Author's Note:**

> “Okay, break up with me now!” “What?” “Do it now! They’re finally looking.”

“I’m leaving you,” Ginny said, stopping to pause dramatically. She looked over her shoulder and saw Skeeter’s latest minion sitting half-awake on a park bench. “It might be for a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack.”

Harry made an _mhmm_ noise. He slipped his fingers through hers. “I’ve heard they’re rather attentive. Might even be romantic.”

“Could be the size of the horn that matters.”

“Of course.”

Ginny looked back again. “Okay, break up with me now.” She heard Harry sigh and she swatted his shoulder. “Oh, _please_. How often do I get a chance to ruin a tabloid reporter’s day with complete nonsense?”

“I’m leaving you for a unicorn,” Harry deadpanned. “How’s that for the size of the horn, Weasley?”


End file.
